disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is an intelligent, anthropomorphic raccoon, who is an expert marksman and master tactician. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Raccoon Physiology:' Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. A raccoons grayish coat mostly consists of dense underfur which insulates against cold weather. **'Enhanced Senses:' Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them wiith vibrissae located above his claws. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy. *'Martial Artist:' Rocket is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. Starlord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met.", both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Pilot:' Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket is a bounty hunter and mercenary whose mastery of weapons and battle tactics make him a formidable warrior, despite being a genetically altered, cybernetically enhanced, talking raccoon. The result of traumatic biological experimentation, Rocket is a genuine gun-toting madman and mechanical genius who has a huge chip on his shoulder. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Rocket Raccoon, along with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, comes to Earth in order to hunt down Michael Korvac. Ultimate Spider-Man Rocket Raccoon was a master strategist with a laser gun and rocket pack. But he is not actually a Raccoon his alien species just resemble the Earth Raccoon. He is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Starlord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora and Groot and Nova, whom he served as a mentor for. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Gallery Rocket_racoon.png Rocket_raccoon_01.png|Rocket in ''Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Rocket_Raccoon_film.jpg GotD-poster-concept.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy film Comic-Con concept Art2012.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg Gotgartwork.png Star-lord.png rocket raccoon promo.jpg Gotg Bottle.jpg Rocket Racoon Cup.jpg Rocket Raccoon Hasbro Figure I.jpg Rocket Raccoon Hasbro Figure II.jpg Rocket Raccoon Hasbro Figure III.jpg Rocket Raccoon Hasbro Figure IV.jpg Gotgnew- pic.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-19-10h20m33s185.png GOTG - Groot - Rocket.jpg GOTG - Rocket.png GOTG - team.png GuardiansPoster.jpg Gotc Quill and Rocket Concept Art.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Rocket Gotg Render.png RocketandGrootDI.png Rocketvisualeffectstest.png GamorandRocket.png Rocketwithgun.png Rocket Raccoon Avengers Alliance.jpg|Rocket Raccoon from Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Rocketakingaim.png Rocketincockpit.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Textless-Poster.jpg Rocket Plush.jpg Rocket and Groot.png Guardians of the Galaxy - Rocket and Groot.jpg It'sReal.png Rocket Laughing.png You'vegotaplan.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Rocket with bomb.png Rocket in Prison.png Rocket Promo Art Decor I.png Rocket Promo Art Decor II.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png RocketSnarl.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Rocket Cutout Render.png Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GOTG poster Rocket.jpg Star-lord explains the situation.png 3185481-gamora+2.png 3185479-guardians+2.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardiansinprison.jpg Rocketsmirking.png Guardians of the Galaxy team Disney Infinity.png Tumblr_n8kysrmJMO1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr n8kysrmJMO1rl14rno7 1280.png External Links *Rocket Raccoon on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Creatures Category:Raccoons Category:Mentors Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters